The Adept of Wayard
by Neriokili
Summary: Guess what?!? this is a parody of the Wizard of Oz! sigh, read anyway please
1. Default Chapter

The Adept of Wayard  
  
This is a fic about the wizard of Oz!  
  
Garet: Really! I never would have guessed!  
  
Quiet you, and you're not my muse! Ivan and Isaac are, so bug off!  
  
Ivan: yeah!  
  
Any way, the casting, muah ha ha ha (please not that evil laugh belongs to World Domination (Evil) co.)  
  
:: THE CASTING!!:: (snicker)  
  
Mia: Dorothy  
  
Sheba: hmm! Typical.  
  
Ok,  
  
Sheba: Dorothy  
  
Sheba: yey!  
  
Mia: hey! What can I be?  
  
I dunno  
  
Er, on with the casting!  
  
Sheba: Dorothy  
  
Gust: Toto  
  
Mia: the wicked witch of the west/ mean woman  
  
Mia: WHAT!!! REDUCED FROM DOROTHY TO THIS!!  
  
Eek! Fine then do you want to be a selfish brat?  
  
Mia: no, but-  
  
No buts and don't interrupt!  
  
Mia: grumble stupid author.  
  
Mia.  
  
Anyway Jenna: Glinda  
  
Jenna: yey!  
  
Mia: why can't I be Glinda?  
  
Because you are the star in most Fics, and now Jenna has a chance to shine, anyway, you have a REALLY big part!  
  
Mia: fine.  
  
Isaac: tin man.  
  
(Author listens for a complaint)  
  
Isaac: no complaints here  
  
Good!  
  
Garet: The cowardly lion.  
  
Garet: COWARDLY! HOW DARE YOU!  
  
(Ignores him)  
  
Ivan: the Wizard/ fortune-teller  
  
Picard: the scarecrow (I'm gonna kill the people who changed his name.to. PIERS)  
  
Lady Layana: Dorothy's aunt  
  
Master Hammet: Dorothy's uncle 1  
  
Hsu: Dorothy's uncle 2  
  
The rest of the djinn: Munchkins  
  
Saturos and Menardi.  
  
Oh! No!  
  
Mia.  
  
Looks like you will have a different part  
  
Mia: YESyesyes!. what?  
  
Em (looks at film) Er, um, no more parts! ah! Assistant Camera girl and all that.  
  
Jenna: hey! I want to be that!  
  
Ok, fine  
  
Jenna: camera girl etc.  
  
Saturos and Menardi: evil monkeys  
  
And monkeys in Mogall forest  
  
Karst: The wicked witch of the west  
  
Agaitio: Guard(s)  
  
Weird trees in wood: Tret and Laurel  
  
Ok! That's the lot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Cast*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dorothy: Sheba  
  
Dorothy's aunt: Lady Layana  
  
Dorothy's uncle 1: Master Hammet  
  
Dorothy's uncle 2: Hsu  
  
Toto: Gust  
  
Wizard: Ivan  
  
Wicked witch of the west: Karst  
  
Guard(s): Agaitio  
  
Evil Monkeys: Saturos, Menardi and monkeys in Mogall forest  
  
Glinda: Mia  
  
Tin man: Isaac  
  
Scarecrow: Picard  
  
Cowardly lion: Garet  
  
Munchkins: Djiin  
  
Evil trees: Tret and Laurel  
  
Ok! Any objections? No? good  
  
ON with the show!  
Good now that's done  
  
Garet: I hate my part  
  
Quiet you, hey! If anyone knows where I got 'Quiet you' from, you get a cookie and get to be mentioned in my next chapter!  
  
As summin' good!  
  
PLEASE R&R  
  
You read, you review Please And Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Adept of Weyard  
  
I'm gonna get killed for this.  
  
Random authors: GAH! What did you do that for?  
  
Dragon Empress (DE): you took ages! And I'm in this fic! And what as?  
  
Me: mine, and Jenna's assistant!  
  
DE: o . . . k  
  
Anyway, before anyone kills me . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The Adept of Weyard  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Picard: I have an announcement!  
  
Me: Picard! You're not in this chapter!  
  
Picard: I know, but Lady Layana told me to tell you she broke her leg and won't be coming!  
  
Me: AHHHH! NO LADY LAYANA?!? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOO?  
  
DE: well, we COULD use Dora . . .  
  
Me: you're a genius! Cleaner!  
  
Dora: I don't want to be a cleaner  
  
Me: you're not a cleaner anymore, you're upgraded to Dorothy's aunt!  
  
Dora: well, it's better than a cleaner  
  
Me: good, on with the story!  
  
(Sheba rushes on)  
  
Sheba: ha ha! Silly Mia didn't get the part!  
  
Mia: (from offstage) well, I get to be Glinda!  
  
Sheba: I don't care . . . la . . . Where's gust?  
  
Me: you Idiot! Karst has got her!  
  
DE: Gr.! (Sends out toto)  
  
Sheba: there you are you little shit  
  
Me + DE: hey! No swearing! This is a G! And I want to keep it that way!  
  
Sheba: . . . fine, There you are you little. . . Poo  
  
DE: be nice to toto, he's your dog!  
  
Sheba: . . . fine . . . oh, toto my sweet, are you ok?  
  
Gust: yes, I'm fine.  
  
Sheba: anyway . . . Oh, Gust! Are you ok? I'll get you away from evil Karst, oh. . . . Gust!  
  
(Offstage)  
  
DE: she is actually quite good, as an actress I mean.  
  
Me: I know, that's why I chose her!  
  
(Onstage)  
  
Sheba: Dora! Dora!  
  
Dora: what? I'm busy, go away  
  
Sheba: _.) I am meditating, go away  
  
Sheba: Hammet?  
  
Hammet: yes, I am the pigpen guy  
  
Sheba: ok . . .  
  
(Gets up on pigpen and walks along the top)  
  
Hammet: so whats the matter?  
  
Sheba: Karst was trying to kill gu-gu-gust!  
  
(Falls in pigpen)  
  
Sheba: eeh! The pigs are getting my dress dirty!  
  
Hammet: (laughing) Sucker!  
  
Sheba: T-T  
  
Me: Help Sheba out!  
  
Hammet: aww . . .  
  
(helps Sheba)  
  
Sheba: finally! Eww! My clothes . . .  
  
Hammet: I was having fun!  
  
Me: Sheba, don't even THINK about it  
  
DE: Hit team, take Hammet away!  
  
Hammet: you'll never take me alive!  
  
Hit team: (knock him out) we'll take you unconscious then (take him off)  
  
Sheba: Ha! Now about my dress . . .  
  
DE: don't even say it, you're not changing until the next chapter!  
  
Me: (whispering) but she has to look nice singing!  
  
DE: oh, fine (snaps fingers)  
  
Sheba: (wearing a purple velvet dress) hey, I look nice in this! I thought you said . . .  
  
Me: ahem . . .  
  
Sheba: SING! WHAT!  
  
DE: go on.  
  
Sheba: gulp . . . here it goes!  
  
Somewhere, over the ocean  
Lies Lemuria  
Where Picard used to live  
But he doesn't anymore  
  
And Evil Conservato banished Picard to never come again  
Again  
So Picard sailed away but people thought 'e was a pirate and  
Threw  
Him  
In jail  
  
Somewhere of the coast of Gondowan  
Is Isaac and co.  
The tried to stop evil from lighting the lighthouses  
But it isn't evil anymore  
  
And at the top of Venus lighthouse Saturos and Menardi  
Fought them  
Fought them  
Then they fused into a Fusion Dragon and then fell down  
The lighthouse  
Beacon!  
  
Jenna DE and me: (crying) you're such a good singer!  
  
Jenna: again!  
  
Sheba: oh . . . fine  
  
(A/N this is actually written by one of my best friend, Jessica)  
  
Somewhere, over the ocean  
Far away  
There's some land I will get to  
I don't know when but someday  
  
Someday I'll get away from Karst  
And leave far back in the past  
Forever  
Forever  
  
I don't know when that day will be-  
Someday I'll get across the sea  
But I-don't-know-where!  
  
Somewhere over the ocean  
There's a far of place  
I will get there sometime  
Despite the dangers I'll face . . .  
  
Gust: if you face any danger's, you're life's boring  
  
Everyone else: (applauding and whistling)  
  
Sheba: thank you, thank you  
  
* * * *  
  
Well?  
  
Ok now you HAVE to review, even if you can't be bothered, write good, or bad I'd like a big one though ^ . ^ Tell me which song you liked better! Sheba: obviously Jessica's 


End file.
